


Rainy Day

by Blaxis



Series: Day Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaxis/pseuds/Blaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miura Haru's typical rainy day. Short drabble, TYL 1886! heavy hints of TYL 2795.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. This is a work of fiction not for profit.**

* * *

 

**Rainy Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cautiously entering her bedroom, Haru cursed when her sleeping husband asked in an irritated tone,

“What are you doing, herbivore?” he slowly opened his eyes.

“H-Hahi! Haru forgot her phone and came to take it -desu!” The brunette apologized.

“Do you realize you’ve disturbed my sleep?” dark aura was being emitted from him, which made his lovely wife giggle much to his annoyance.

“Haru is very sorry -desu! How can I make it up to you?” she asked as she sat down next to him.

Putting his warm hand on her cheek, he smirked “in a way that will make you beg for mercy.”

He buried his face in her neck, smelling her tempting sent, and making her shiver by kissing it tenderly.

“H-Hahi! Haru can’t, Kyoko-chan must be waiting!” she tried escaping his grip which made him hold her tighter.

“Hn, it’s raining outside, the bed is cold without you; and your herbivore friend must be in the same situation as you.”

She tried protesting, but he shut her up with a passionate kiss, that made her melt in his arms. ‘ _Sorry Kyoko-chan, seems like I won’t make it today.’_ she thought as her husband deepened the kiss, making her forget her own person.

Not far away, a certain brunette used the same argument as his guardian, “It’s raining cats and dogs Kyoko-chan, I don’t think Hibari will let Haru go out. And… neither will I.” 

Both men smirked hearing their wives loud moans.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my Fanfiction . net and Wattpad profiles under the same name (Blaxis).  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
